


Back Into Your Arms

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Louis, M/M, Nurse Louis, bromance narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry grew up in a foster home together. It always had been the two of them, they never came seperated. If you wanted to hang out with one the other one always came along too.</p><p>But one day it changed. It was a friday and the sun shone its brightest of the day while 6 year old Harry and 7 year old Louis chased each other in the back yard.</p><p>They meet in a Hospital 11 years later but don't regonize each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one haha. especially when louis gets jealous
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr dreamingofmyships as a chaptered one

Louis and Harry grew up in a foster home together. It always had been the two of them, they never came seperated. If you wanted to hang out with one the other one always came along too.

But one day it changed. It was a friday and the sun shone its brightest of the day while 6 year old Harry and 7 year old Louis chased each other in the back yard.

 

"You’ll never catch me!" Harry yelled while he ran laughing past the hazelnut tree and jumbed over a toy truck which someone had left there.

Louis pouted “That is only because you are younger, you are not as old as I am” Harry laughed “You are 7. You haven’t even had your first kiss yet, so you are not old” “But neither had you” “Well, I’m 6. I’m not interested in kissing anyone at the moment anyways” Harry slowed down a bit so Louis could catch him.

"Damn" Harry pouted fake while Louis held him in his arms from behind. "Gotcha" Louis let go and was about to say something when their guardin came out "Harry, love, come here" She smiled.

Harry never liked it when they got called _without_ the other. Once only Louis got called, and they told him he needed to go to the doctor, Harry hated doctors, they scared him.

Harry immediately grabbed for Louis’ hand and interwined their fingers. Tina smiled down at them.

"There are 2 nice girs who liked to meet you, Harry" Harry swallowed "Lou can come with me, right?" Tina shook her head and kneed down so she was on Harry's eye level. "Sorry sweety, but not this time" "I’m not leaving Lou" Harry was determined that he was not going to leave Louis. "It’d be just for an hour, alright?" Harry looked scared to Louis and Louis pulled him into a side hug "I’ll be fine. Have fun with whatever you are doing" Louis smiled down to his younger friend.

Harry smiled back and hugged Louis proberbly , he nuzzled his head into the crook of Louis neck and Louis moved his hands comforting on his back. “I’ll wait on the stairs for you so you’ll see me right when you come back, alright?” Harry nodded and let a tear slip. He hated to say goodbye, Louis was his only friend, he didn’t want to leave him, even if it’s just for one hour.

Louis kissed his cheek and pulled back. Harry looked to Tina who held her hand towards him to take it. Harry looked quick to Louis took then the hand and walked into the house with Tina. The younger boy looked back until he couldn’t see Louis anymore then he looked to the floor as he followed blind the lady.

They walked into the kitchen and there sat a woman and girl. They were beautiful Harry thought but not as beautiful as Louis. “So, this is Harry” Tina introduced him. “Harry, this are Anne and Gemma, they’d like to spent the day with you” Harry looked up to them, they seemed nice.

"Hey Harry" Anne smiled down to him. "Do you like ice cream?" Harry loved ice cream but he knew it wouldn’t be fun without Louis. Harry ended up nodding, because he didn’t want to seem rude. Anne and Gemma smiled bigger and got up. "Ok, then let’s go" Tina let go of his hand "Have fun Harry"

"You are not coming?" Harry asked Tina and she nodded "Someone needs to look after Louis" "Tell Louis I’ll get him ice cream ok?" Tina nodded and smiled "I will"

~

"Is Louis your friend?" Anne asked Harry as they walked down the street. Harry nodded "Yes, he is my best friend and so funny, yesterday we were having pasta and he started to make a smiley face on the table with the noodles as Tina went to pick up the phone" Harry laughed at the memory and Anne and Gemma joined him.

~

Harry had a lot of fun, but he missed Louis like crazy. He wished he could have taken Louis with him, he would have loved it.

After they had ice cream they went into the park to the well. They hung their feed into it and started to make each other wet.

Harry formed his hands into a bowl so he could gather some water in it and threw it at Gemma. Harry laughed hard and ran away, Gemma chased after him, since she was older and taller she caught him immediately and carried him back to the well. “Ahhh” Harry screamed but laughed at the same time. Gemma giggled “Don’t mess with me little guy”

Harry chuckled “Lou never catches me, I always have to slow down” “Well, you better run faster when I’m after you” “I noted it down” Harry chuckled. “Good” Gemma let Harry drop carefully into the well. Anne watched them laughing and walked over to them. “So, I guess we should get some lunch and then bring you back” Anne suggested and Harry nodded “Sounds good. I’m starving”

After lunch they walked back to the foster home. Harry was excited to see Louis again. He opened the door and like Louis had promised he sat on the stairs, but he was sleeping. “That is Lou” Harry said and pointed to the sleeping boy on the stairs with the biggest smile. “Lou-Lou” Harry walked over to his friend and poked him. “I’m back Lou”

Louis opened his eyes. Blue met green. Both smiled. “Curly?” Louis pulled him in and Harry hugged back. “That was the longest hour of my life” “I missed you” Harry said and laid his head down on Louis’ shoulder to take his scent in. “Missed you too Curls” Louis pecked Harrys cheek and they pulled back. “Lou, this are Anne and Gemma” “Hey” Louis greeted them feeling jealous a bit that they got to spent time with Harry.

_His Harry._

Harry is always gonna be his but he smiled towards them anyways. “I first wanted to get you a ice cream but that would have been melted by now so I got you your favorite chips” Harry pulled out a bag of chips and gave it to him. “Thanks Curly” Louis smiled big.

"You are back" Tina came down the stairs. "How did it go?" "Great" Anne said and Harry nodded and smiled. "That is great to hear" Tina shook Annes and Gemmas hand. "Come Lou, let’s eat the chips" Harry ran up the stairs and Louis followed him.

~

Two days later Harry was watching out of the window with Louis, it was raining. “Wouldn’t it be nice to just run into the rain and dance?” Louis looked to Harry and Harry nodded. “Yeah” They saw a car parking infront of them, they watched it and as the passengers got out Harry smiled. “It’s Anne and Gemma” He ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hey" He said a little louder so they could hear him over the rain. Louis stood behind him and watched how Harry shook their hands. "Why are you here?" Harry asked and closed the door after they had gotten in. "Hey Anne and Gemma" Tina said before Anne could answer Harry and shook their hands.

Ten minutes later Harry was with Gemma Anne and Tina in his room, without Louis. Harry didn’t like it, his feelings were mixed up. What does that mean? He first spent a day with them and now they are back.

"Harry" Tina started and smiled "How would you like it to live with Anne and Gemma?" Harry bit his lips. He didn’t know what that meant. "Can Lou come with me?" He asked. "Harry, love. That is not possible" Tina said sad, she knew that it’s going to be hard for Louis and Harry to be seperate

"If you would live with us, you will have to leave here, but you are going to have a family" Anne said "But Lou is my family" The small boy said "You will have a bigger family then, Anne and Gemma. You’ll have a Mom and a sister" Tina said like it would be the coolest thing in the world even if it hurt herself to tear them apart.

"Don’t you want to live with Anne and Gemma?" Tina asked then. Of course Harry wanted to. He pressed his lips together. "I don’t want to leave Lou. He is my friend" Harry said and got tears. "You still can be friends, I can drive you down on weekends, and you’ll make other friends" Anne said and laid her hand on Harrys shoulder.

Harry was six but he knew that he actually had no say in it. It was already set that he is leaving. So he stayed quiet and looked down but nodded eventually. Anne and Gemma smiled and so did Tina. She signed a piece of paper and looked up. “So, everything is all set” Harry looked up and saw Anne smile happily. He liked her and Gemma, they were nice and funny. “So, Harry. Do you need help to pack?” Anne asked and Harry nodded.

Tina left and that second the door opened Louis rushed in. “What did they say?” He asked Harry unsure if he wanted to know the answer. “I have a Mom and a sister now” Harry said with tears. “I have to leave you” He added as the tears rolled down his cheek and hugged Louis tight and sobbed into his friends shoulder. Louis was shocked “What?” He held his younger friend tighter and let his tear leak out of his eyes too. “Yeah, but they say they will bring me here on weekends so we can hang out”

The two boys held each other while Anne and Gemma started to pack. It was hard for them to see how close young kids could be. It broke their hearts when they had to seperate them. It was a three hour drive from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel so they had to leave.

But Harry and Louis just held closer to each other. Louis then pulled back and grabbed his teddy bear. They had the same but they exchanged them. “Don’t forget me” Harry said and hugged Louis. “I could never. ‘I will sail the world to find you’” He quoted from one of their favorite movie. Louis then kissed Harry’s cheek and let go. Harry made his way down the stairs, leaving Louis alone in the now empty room.

As Harry was about to get into the car, he heard Louis yell from behind. Harry turned around and embraced him in another hug. “Wait. Curly” Louis said as he already had Harry in his arms. “Yeah?” “I want to give you something” They pulled back and Louis opened his hand to show a necklace with an paper air plane.

"Lou, this is the only thing you have from your Mom" Harry looked at it. "I know. But you are my family. And I want you to have it so I can find you" "Lou" Harry was close to tears again and hugged him. "Come, I’ll tie it around your neck" After Louis had tied it, Harry hugged Louis again "I love you" "I love you too" Harry kissed Louis cheek. "I’m never taking it off. I want to give you something too" Harry said and opened his bag to find a toy compass.

"Here, it’ll guide you to find me" Harry put it into Louis hand and smiled to him. "We’ll see us soon" Harry said and got into the car. They waved, even when they couldn’t see each other anymore. Louis stared to the empty spot infront of him where the car had been, he was alone. They had taken his best friend, but he smiled, because at least Harry was now having a family and when Harry was fine then he will be fine too.

Louis walked back into the house and laid down on his bed. 11 more years, Louis thought then he will be 18 and get Harry back so they can be together again. He grabbed Harry's Teddybear and held it close to himself and cried until he fell asleep.

~

Harry started to go to school and he loved it, he made new friends really quickly but never forgot about Louis. At the beginning they had met a couple times and Louis even stayed over for christmas one year. But Harry got older and he had to focus more on school and his new job in the bakery.

~

The years passed

~

11 years later

 

Harry had to go to the hospital because of a knee injury. Harry had been having problems with it for 5 years but since he was scared of doctors he never went to get it checked out.

During a football game Harry fell and couldn’t move his leg anymore. That’s why Niall, his friend, carried him like a bride into the hospital even though Harry was yelling at him to let him down.

"Shut up Haz, you act like a little kid" Niall chuckled while Anne walked next to them. They stopped at the sign in and explained what had happened.

The lady got a wheel chair and Niall sat Harry down. “I hate you Niall” Harry pouted. “I know you love me dude” “No not right now” Harry crossed his arms infront of his chest. Niall and Anne laughed.

They followed the nurse into a room and got told to wait. Harry was nervous and grabbed to the air plane necklace which was still tied around his neck. He always did it when he was nervous, Anne smiled down at Harry as she noticed but didn’t mention it.

The door opened and a doctor got in “Good Afternoon Harry Styles” The man locked immediately eyes with Harry and smiled. “I’m doctor Green” He shook Harrys hand and then Anne's “You are his Mom?” “Yes”

The doctor turned his attention back to Harry. “So, can you free your knee please so I can take a look?” Harry nodded and crumbled the sweat pants up and the doctor bend down to move it “Does it hurt?” “Yes”

He turned it into another direction “This too?” Harry let out a groan of a mixture of an approval and hurt “We should get an x-ray but I’m pretty sure we have to give you a surgery” Harry looked to him and held tighter to the air plane. “Let’s get you into the x-ray room then, your Mom and your friend need to wait here though” Before Harry could protest he got pushed out of the room.

~

"So, here we are" He pointed to a boy "This is Louis, he will get you ready" The boy turned around and immediately locked eyes with him. Harry could swear he had seen those blue eyes before. "Hey" Louis smiled to Harry then looked to Mr.Green "Just an x-Ray of his left knee, I’m waiting in the development room" "Alrighty" And with that, the two boys were left alone.

"So, this is your first time getting an x-ray?" Louis asked and sat down on the chair and turned to face the computer. "Yes" Harry nodded and touched his necklace again. "It’s the left knee?" "Yes" "Ok, then you need to put your pants off, you can lay them down on the table over there" He pointed to a table that was on their left. "Do you need any help?" He asked but never let his smile leave his lips. Harry nodded lightly and blushed. The boy in the white jacket chuckled and helped Harry to get up. Harry leaned on Louis so he wouldn’t have to hold the pressure on his left leg.

After the pants were off Louis sat Harry down in a chair and spread his leg out on a table. He walked to a closet and got a red jacket out “You need to wear this for savety of the light” As Harry put the jacket on, Louis noticed the necklace. “Sorry, but you have to put that off too” Harry laid his hand on it “I can’t” “Why?” “I promised to never put it off” “Who ever gave it to you will understand it, it’ll just be for 5 minutes” Harry looked at his knee and then opened the tie, he had never taken it off.

Right after he had put it off, his neck felt weird, naked, it didn’t feel right anymore and he felt like he was missing Louis. His Louis. He always thought about him, what he was doing. He missed him and the necklace always gave him savety that he was there.

Louis took it and smiled “You’ll get it back first thing you are done”

After the x-ray was done, the doctor told him that he needed a surgery. Harry had his necklace in his hand, there wasn’t time to put it back on yet and he wouldn’t want to anyways. He only would Louis do it.

The doctor pushed Harry back into the room and helped him into the bed. “What did you see doctor?” Anne asked nervous. “The knee is completly destroyed we need to make a surgery tomorrow morning and he needs to stay in for 1 week” Harry sighed and looked at the necklace.

"You want me to tie it?" Niall asked and Harry shook his head. "No" The doctor left. "Hey, you’ll be fine" Niall assured trying to calm his friend down" "Thanks" "Come on Haz" Niall poked him and Harry chuckled "There’s the smile" "Shut up you idiot" They both laughed and Anne rolled her eyes.

 

~

Niall left a couple minutes ago and Harry stared at the necklace again and went over the air plane with his finger.

Anne felt bad whenever she saw Harry feedling with the necklace, she knew he missed Louis more than anything and she feelt guilty that she had seperated them.

Harry looked to his Mom and he knew what she thought. “Mom, come here” Harry opened his arms and his Mom got in. “You know I can’t remember him, I don’t even know how he looked anymore” “But you know that he was there. And I wish you could remember him” “I do Mom” “You know” Anne started and layed down next to her son on the tiny bed. “The first day we met, he was all you were talking about and then when we got back he sat on the stairs sleeping and you were so happy to see him again. It only were 6 hours though”

Harry chuckled.

"I know that he is missing you too. And I know you will find each other" Anne said confident and Harry smiled. "I guess even if we would find each other, we wouldn’t recognize each other" "Yes you would. I have no doubt" She kissed her sons cheek. "I gotta go. I will bring you clothes tomorrow. I love you" I love you too"

~

The next day when Harry woke up from the surgery a familiar face with blue eyes smiled down at him. “Hello, how do you feel?” Louis asked and did something at the IV. “We are on a spinny wheel” Harry chuckled. He felt so weird and Louis chuckled too. “No, we are in the hospital. I’ll bring you food then you should feel better” Louis left and came back a couple minutes later. “Do you prefer cheese or ham?” “Ham” Harry said and took the bread as Louis gave it to him and sat down on the chair next to him.

"Your Mom is on her way" Harry just nodded but was more focused to chew and to swallow proberbly.

After Harry had finished his bread he felt like himself again. “So, does anything hurt?” “No” “That’s great. If anything starts to hurt just call” Louis got back up and wanted to leave. “Hey, sorry but could you wait until my Mom is here?” “Of course” Louis smiled and sat down. Harry stared at him, he just couldn’t place those eyes to a name. It all didn’t fit. Louis blushed under his stare and looked to Harrys hand where he held the necklace. “I had one of these air plane necklaces too, my Mom gave it to me before she had left me”

Harry nodded and wanted to say something but something in Louis pants vibrated and Louis shot up “Sorry that’s my caller I gotta go, I’ll see you later” and the door fell shut.

Just a couple seconds later it opened again. “Hey Mom” Harry smiled “Hey Baby, how are you?” “Great, the guy who did the x-ray yesterday brought me food” “So, he brought you food?” Anne pulled her eye brow up. She knew Harry was both, interested in girls and boys but she never had seen Harry so close with someone else other than Louis.

"Mom" Harry warned her but chuckled. "So, is he cute?" Harry nodded and blushed. "Well, I guess you’ll be fine then" She winked and Harry threw a pillow at her.

"Wey Hey" Niall came into the room "Hello to you too, Lebrechaun" Niall chuckled at the response and handed Harry some flowers. "From Mom, she sends you a kiss and get well soon wishes" Harry nodded and chuckled "Thanks, but you can keep the kiss" He added and placed the flowers next to his bed. "Nah, I’m always delivering everything Harold" Niall chuckled and grabbed Harrys head to peck his cheek.

That moment the door went open. “Oh, excuse me, don’t let yourselves be bothered by me. I just have to fill up the pain killers” Louis smiled and hid a weird feeling of jealousy. Why was he jealous, he didn’t even know that guy.

Harry looked to Niall “Well, tell her thanks though” Niall nodded and chuckled while he sat down on a chair “Where’s Anne?” “Don’t know, she said she needed to make a call, she’ll be back though” Niall spotted the necklace “You still haven’t put it on” “Yeah” “Hazza, Can I do anything for you?” “No” Harry looked down and Niall laid his arm on his friends shoulder. “Your Mom said that you two will find each other again, and if a Mom says that, she is always right”

Louis finished to fill up the pain killers and got out an ipad. “Excuse me to interrupt again but do you want to order lunch now or later?” “Now” Harry smiled and grabbed out of reflex for the necklace. He ordered lunch and Louis left the two boys alone.

"I’d like to get some rest, alright?" Harry looked pleaded to his friend who nodded "Alright, you know you can always call me if you need anything" He gentle petted the shoulder once more and left the room.

~

Harry tried to sleep, but his eyes kept falling to the necklace. He just wanted to have Louis back. He closed his eyes and it knocked at the door. Harrys eyes shut open, his heart started racing. Could it be possible?

"Yea?" He asked nervous and Louis, the nurse, got in. He sighed quietly. Well, it’s a Louis, next time he should be more specific. "You alright?" Louis placed the food on the table which hovered over the bed so Harry could eat while laying down. "Yeah, sure" Harry said and his eyes fell once more to the necklace before he started eating. "Is it Ok if I sit down?" Harry looked up and nodded "Of course, I love company"

They were quiet for a while until Harry stopped the silence. “You said your Mom left you… Mine did too. I grew up at a foster home” “Me too” Louis smiled. “Why are you a nurse? Like why did you choose the job?” Louis chuckled “It’s kinda stupid, but my best friend from the foster home he always was scared of doctors and I told him that when I’m bigger I will become a doc so he can come to me” Harry chuckled “I’m scared of docs too” “That’s why you have waited so long to get your knee checked out?” Louis chuckled “What do you mean?” A smile crossed Harrys lips, he knew he had been caught.

"Your knee looked horrible, you had been pushing the injury out for a couple years" "Yeah maybe" "How long?" "Maybe like 5 years?" "What?" Louis laughed and Harry laughed too. "That’s not funny, it hurt" Harry pouted. "Well, then you should have gone to the doc earlier" Harry shrugged. "If your knee is doing better tomorrow you need to start moving again" "Will it hurt?" "Probably, but you’ll be fine, I’ll hold your hand if you want me to"

Harry chuckled.

Not before too long Louis had to leave again and Harry was alone and fell asleep.

When he woke up Anne was on her phone texting with someone. “Hey Mom” “Hey sweety, how are you?” “Good, but tired” Anne petted his sons head. “Then sleep” Harry laid his head against his Mom's touch and closed his eyes again.

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes "I’m sorry to wake you up but you need to eat dinner" Louis said and Harry nodded and sat up "Thanks" "You are welcome" Harry started to eat. "Are you still in contact with your friend?" Harry asked then after he swallowed his first bite. "No" Louis smiled sad. "Haven’t been in a while" He added "Yeah, me too. I miss him" Harry was about to show Louis the necklace when his beeper went on. "Sorry. Gotta go. We’ll talk later" Louis said before he lelft the room almost running.

~

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, feeling someone working on his IV. He opened his eyes, an old nurse was there and Harry would lie if he said he didn’t care. “Where is Louis?” He asked, she smiled “He doesn’t work at night this week” “So he will be back tomorrow?” She smiled and nodded “Yes, in 3 hours he should be here” Harry smiled, he was glad Louis will come back soon

"And you are Harry?" "Yes" "Does anything hurt?" "No" Harry shook his head and smiled. Maybe his knee hurt a bit but he would have rather Louis take care of him than an old nurse. She might have more experience, but Harry felt a high level of trust towards the boy and he will find out what it meant.

The nurse left again and Harry suddenly was wide awake. He looked to the clock, it was 3:30 now and Harry turned the TV on. He went through the channels and stopped at Friends. Halfway through the episode Harry fell back asleep to be woken up by the missing sound of the TV. He opened his eyes and saw Louis putting the remote down and turned to face him, their eyes met.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were sleeping" Louis apologized "Should I turn it back on" He added fast and grabbed for the remote again. Harry chuckled "No. It’s fine. I _was_ sleeping" Louis laid the remote back and walked over to Harry.

"So, Mr.Styles, how are we today?" "Good" Harry smiled and watched Louis do something at the IV "If you drink about 7 litres today and your blood test is positive you’ll get off of the IV tomorrow" Harry nodded "Great, when do you think I can move my leg" "Don’t know, If you want I can ask the doc" "Yes, please, I get desperate laying in bed doing nothing" Harry chuckled and Louis joined him. "I bet, don’t worry though, if you want to play cards I’m always up for that, but I gotta go now, get the people their breakfast" "Yeah, breakfast sounds good" Harry joked. "Any wishes for breakfast?" "Maybe waffles?" Harry eyes sparkled "I think I can do that" Louis smiled and left the room.

It was 10 in the morning now and Harry and Louis just finished the 5th round of cards. “Is it ok if you just stay here and play cards?” Harry asked while Louis was shuffling the cards, Louis chuckled “Do you try to get rid of me?” “Maybe” Harry played along and smirked. Louis laughed and the door opened. “Louis, there you are, we were looking for you” a nurse said. “Oh, sorry Darcy but we got caught up in a game” Louis apologized. “It’s alright, there is a call for you, they say it’s important” Louis nodded and got up “Alright, I’m coming” he looked to Harry. “We’ll continue later, alright?” Harry nodded “Ok, see ya later then”

~

Harry was alone and took the necklace in his hand, he looked at it and smiled. He was lost in his thoughts when it knocked at the door. “Yes?” The door opened and the doctor got in. “Hey, How are you doing Harry?” “I’m great” “That’s perfect, we should start to move your leg today, what ya think?” The doc got closer and freed Harrys leg. Immediately Harry held the airplane tighter to himself. Please let Louis come in now and save him, he prayed silently, he wasn’t sure which Louis he meant, just one of them.

"We just gotta wait for Louis, your nurse so he can learn if that’s alright for you" Harry opened his eyes and nodded. He liked that at least this Louis could be here, he liked him. He was good looking and smelled good, he also had an amazing laugh, beautiful shiny eyes and an addicting smile…yeah, maybe Harry started to have a crush on the nurse but he hoped it wouldn’t be olbvious.

The door opened and Louis got in “Sorry that I’m late doctor but I had a important call to finish” The doc nodded understanding and smiled “It’s alright, Harry can’t run anway” he joked.

The doc started to explain to Louis something and Harry listened but didn’t understand anything at all “What are you going to do?” Harry asked when the doc laid his hands on his leg. “We see first if you still have your feeling in your leg” Louis answered and smiled as he catched Harrys worried eyes. Louis laid his hand on his shoulder “You’ll be fine” Harry smiled weak back and concentrated on what the doctor was doing.

"Do you feel this?" The doc pressed his thumb in Harry’s knee and the curly haired boy nodded "Yeah" "Does it hurt?" "No" The doc smiled "Great, now we try to move your leg, if it hurts tell us" Harry nodded and looked scared to Louis. Louis smiled to him "You do great" Harry chuckled, he was feeling like he was in labor. The doc moved the leg a bit until Harry said it would hurt. "Louis, do you want to try it?" The doc asked and Louis shrugged "If Harry says it’s ok?" He looked to the boy on the bed. Harry nodded and Louis made his way next to the doc. Harry watched Louis as the doc told him what to do.

When Louis laid his hands on Harrys leg he looked to Harry. “If I hurt you, yell” Louis chuckled and Harry nodded with a smile. They got caught in the moment for a second until the doc cleared his throat. Louis nodded and looked to the knee and started to move it, Louis looked to Harry to see if he was hurting him, but Harry relaxed at the touch and it didn’t hurt at all.

"So, this looks great. You should do the exercise 5 times a day each 5 minutes. I’ll check on you on Saturday" The doc smiled and looked to Louis "You can continue 2 more minutes if you want" Louis nodded and the two boys watched the doc leave the room.

"Do I really not hurt you?" Louis asked nervous. Harry smiled "No you really don’t, it actually feels good to move it again" Louis smiled and continued the exercise.

The door opened and Anne smiled “Oh sorry, I’ll come back later” “No, no, it’s fine we were done anyways” Anne locked eyes with Louis. It was quiet for awhile. “Eh, Mom? You alright?” Harry looked confused to his Mom and Louis. Anne focused on her son now “Yeah” “I’ll be back later Harry” Louis said and left the room. “Mom, what was that?” Harry chuckled. “I just thought I’d know him from somewhere” “Oh? Do you know from where?” Anne shook her head and smiled “How is your knee?” “Great, Louis-” The color left Annes face. “Louis?” She repeated quiet. “That’s his name, yes” “Omg” Anne whispered and left the room.

Harry’s mouth dropped open, what was wrong with his Mom. “Louis?” He heard his Mom yell in the hallway. What the fuck? Harry wanted to get up and see what was going on but couldn’t get up yet. He heard his Mom yell again after Louis and Harry blushed, what the fuck was his Mom doing?

A couple seconds later Louis ran into the room followed by Anne. Harry looked confused to the nurse and his Mom. “What is going on?” Harry swallowed, a million thoughts going through his mind.

Louis sat down on the bed and got a compas out, Harry looked down and saw his initials were scrabbled in on the back. He remembered the compas, he remembered when he gave it to Louis. His Louis.

"Lou" Harry whispered before taking the airplane necklace to turn it around to find Louis initials written in to it too. Louis and Harry stared at each other for a moment before Louis embraced Harry in a big hug and held him tight "Curly, I-" Louis got interupted by a sob of the younger boy. "Don’t cry, please" Louis pleaded but couldn’t keep the tears in himself. "God, I can’t believe it" "Me neither, I thought I was never going to see you again"

Harry hid his face in Louis neck and Louis did the same. They breathed each other in to keep as much as they could from the other inside. They pulled back after a while and just looked into each others eyes. “I knew I had seen those green eyes before” Louis chuckled and wipped Harrys tears away, Harry laid his head against Louis touch and closed his eyes and Louis dried the younger boys cheeks. “Same here, just couldn’t find a name” Harry opened his eyes again and smiled when he catched Louis’.

The older boy smiled back “You kept the necklace all those years” Harry nodded “And you kept my compas, we were really cheesy, weren’t we?” Harry chuckled and Louis nodded “Of course, I couldn’t risk to not find you” “You would have” “But then maybe not this early?” Louis teased and Harry nodded “You win” Louis looked down to the necklace “You want me to tie it around your neck, again?” Harry nodded and turned around so Louis could tie it.

The boys didn’t notice that Anne had left the room “Mom seemed to have left the room” Harry chuckled and looked to Louis who nodded “She had been feeling so guilty all those years to have seperated us” Harry smiled and Louis chuckled “I was really mad at her at the beginning but now she kinda got us together again, so she made up for it” “Yeah” Harry nodded “Where do you live?” Louis expression got sad when the beeber started to interupt them “Sorry, but I gotta go. I’ll come over as soon as I can, alright?” Harry nodded and pulled him into another hug

"Promise me we are not going to be seperate again" Harry whispered as he felt the tears stinging in his eyes again. "Promise" Louis whispered back before he let go of the younger boy and left the room.

~

Once Louis had left, Anne got back in and Harry could see the water in his Moms eyes “Baby” She whispered and hugged her son. “He was here all along” She whispered “He never left you” She added. Harry chuckled at his Mom “Yeah”

~

A couple hours later when Harry was about to fall asleep the door opened “Curly?” Harry shot his eyes open, suddenly wide awake “Lou?” Harry sat up and saw Louis closing the door and climbing into bed next to his best friend.

"Don’t you have to work?" "Nope, I don’t work night shift this week" Harry sighed happily and laid his curly head on the older boy’s chest, Harry felt Louis’ arm going around him and he immediately felt like home. All those years he tried to fill the whole inside of him but no matter what he did, it wouldn’t fill, until now.

"You are so tall, what happend?" Louis chuckled "Puberty" Harry said and silence filled the room.

"It’s been so long, I was taller than you when we were laying next to each other in bed the last time" Louis whispered "I know, too long" Harry added and started to feelde with his necklace. He actually wanted to trace his finger over Louis’ tummy but thought it’d be a little weird, Louis didn’t know he was gay yet and Harry didn’t know how he would react. Of course he trusted Louis more than anyone else but he has seen the worst reaction and he also hadn’t been around Louis in years.

What if this now is just because they just found each other again and this is all just temperoary. What if once they hang out more, they notice they have grown apart and can’t be that close anymore, what if it had a reason why they got sperated? So many what if's, they made Harry’s head hurt.

Harry nuzzled his head deeper into Louis’ to get rid of his thoughts. “You alright? Does anything hurt?” Louis jumbed right into nurse mode “No everything’s fine, just can’t believe I got you back” Louis pecked the other boy’s cheek. “Me too”

They started to talk about what they have done and do. Louis was excited while he told Harry how he had counted the days until he was finally 18 so he could leave the foster home but he missed Tina. Harry remembered her, how she always let them be themselves and how she never cared when they wanted to sleep in the same bed.

"How is she?" "She is doing great. I was talking to her the other day and she said there are 2 boys who remember her on us. I’ll go over next week, you want to come too?" "I don’t know, do you think that will be fine?" "Of course, Tina knew I was going to find you and she said whenever I do I need to take you with me"

"Ok" Harry said and smiled to himself, he liked the idea to see the lady again who had raised him.

Harry’s phone vibrated, it was a message from Niall, he wanted to know about Louis, of course his Mom had told the blond boy about the reunion with his missing friend. “Who is that?” Louis asked curious “Niall, the blond boy who's visiting me sometimes” “Oh” Louis said.

Harry typed an answer and laid his phone back down while he yawned. “You want to sleep?” Harry nodded and nuzzled his head into the side of Louis’ neck. It was crazy how comfortable he felt next to the boy even though they hadn’t seen each other in years.

Louis responded by laying his head ontop of Harry’s. “I am” “Then sleep” “Will you stay?” Harry asked while he stared on the wall at the end of the bed. “I will” He said.

 

In the middle of the night Harry woke up by voices. “Louis, you gotta go to work now” He heard the nurse from yesterday say. Louis sighed next to him “Alright, thanks for waking me” “You are welcome. I’m glad you have finally found him” “Me too”

Harry heard the younger boy say and he smiled and opened his eyes, he was facing away from the two. So Louis talked about him too, that made him feel better. Harry turned around once the door closed.

"Sorry" Louis said immediately as he spotted the boy who was awake now too. "Why are you sorry? I should say sorry that you had to sleep here" Harry chuckled.

"Don’t be sorry, I actually have slept better than in years" Louis said "Same" Harry said. "Well then, I’ll be back in a couple minutes to get you breakfast" "Alright"

They were looking in each others eyes for a moment before Louis got up, he smiled once more to the boy on the bed and then left the room.

Harry breathed out.

He was just overreacting because he was looking for Louis all those years, but that didn’t change the fact that Harry thought the boy was attractive and cute and had really pretty blue eyes. Harry bit his lip and shook his head, this couldn’t happen now. This is not the right time to develop his first crush after all those years of his teenage years.

Sure he thought boys were attractive before and was on one or two dates but it had never felt that strong about anyone else. He grabbed his phone out and opened his conversation with Niall “Can you just quick come over and punsh me in the face?” he texted the blond boy.

The curly haired boy waited for 20 minutes but no answer, he wouldn’t have been offended if it was a saturday or a sunday since Niall is always sleeping long, but it was 7am and a regular school day so Niall had to be on his way to the bus now.

But instead, 10 minutes later the blond boy came rushing into the room without even bothering to knock, he gave the door a kick so it would fall shut with a loud noise and Harry closed his eyes as the sound hurt his hear.

Niall had a big red shaped heart in his hand, roses in the other and a card was stuck between his fingers.

"Niall, why?" Harry asked hopeless, he was glad his friend was here but he needed some answers.

"The roses are from the Cheerleading team to tell you to get better soon" He laid them to Harry on the bed. "The card is from Mrs.Knight, wishing you to get better soon, too" He added and let the car drop next to the flowers. "And I got the chocolate because I know why you are upset" "But why in a heart form? I mean you know I love you dearly-" The door opened and Louis got in with the breakfast.

"I got your breakfast" Louis cheered an walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted Niall with the big heart chocolate box and the flowers and the card on the bed.

Louis locked eyes with Niall for a second. “Hello” he greeted hiding pain in his chest. “I’m out in just a moment” He said and sat the food down. “Can I do anything else for you?” Louis looked at Harry as he got back into his nurse mode and Harry chuckled “Nope I’m all good, Lou, that is Niall” “Hey Louis, I swear what I had to go through because he wouldn’t shut up about you” Niall said and Louis chuckled. “I don’t want to interrupt you any longer” Louis said then. “No No, you are fine” Harry said hoping he could stay a little longer, Harry then looked back to Niall to finish their conversation “So where were we?”

Niall laughed “You said you loved me but-” “Oh yeah” Harry was about to continue when Louis’ buzzer went off again, he quick smiled to the two boys and left.

"-But why the fuck would you get me chocolate in a shaped heart box, that’s even cheesy for you" Harry finished what he had tried to say before Louis got in. "Because they were cheaper" He simply shrugged and sat down on the end of the bed so he was sitting on the opposite side of Harry.

"Why are you not in school anyways?" Harry asked while he sat the flowers and the card next to on his bed. "Because you are my best friend and I want to hear your missery"

"Thank you for understanding me Niall, I really appreciate it" Harry joked and Niall laughed. "You know I’m just teasing you" Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed himself the piece of bread with ham on the table next to his bed. "So, tell me, why do you want me to punsh you in the face?" Niall asked

"You already know" "No I don’t" Niall stuck his tongue out.

"It’s just weird that I have never liked someone enough you know, to get into a relationship with them"

Niall nodded “Continue”

"And now, even before I knew that Louis was Louis, I don’t know, I might felt attracted to him"

"You might?" Niall asked.

"Ok, I am" Harry rolled his eyes and Niall smirked. "I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m still positive that he is your god damn soul mate and you two are gonna get married, have a lot of bum sex, adopt babies and make me their godfather"

"Niall" Harry complained, he didn’t want to hear that.

"What did you want to hear?" Niall asked curious.

"That I’m just imagine everything, and that maybe we are just meant to be friends"

"Forget it bro" Niall said "After you have told me every little detail about this guy, there is no way you two are not conected in any way" "Well he is my brother, I grew up with him" "And Zayn is like my brother but do you see me talkng about him 24/7? Do I cry when I can’t see him for a couple days? No” “Yes, because you’d get in a lot of trouble with Liam” “That too and also, I wouldn’t think about Zayn that way, that’d be weird”

"So I am creepy for feeling like that?" "No, you are just in love" Niall sang. "Ni, I can’t be in love with him" "Why not?" "Because I don’t know him anymore" "He is still the same guy than 10 years ago Babe" Harry finished his bread. "Yes, but what if we have lived apart, you know?" Niall rolled his eyes "Then ask him when he has time to hang out without working" Niall suggested and opened the chocolate box.

"God, even the chocolate is in a shaped heart" Harry chuckled. "See, only the best for my princess" Niall bent forwards to shove a chocolate in Harry’s mouth. "You are an Idiot" Harry chuckled while he chewed on the substance. "Naw, come on, don’t act like you hate to be treating like that" Niall chuckled and sat back down.

Suddenly behind Niall, Louis appeared. How long had he been standing here? The boy must have come in as Niall was right infront of him.

Harry smiled at the nurse an watched him while he took the plate. “So, don’t forget to make your excersise, you can ring when you want to do them” Louis smiled and Harry nodded “We could do them now, I don’t mind” He said and Louis nodded “Alright, I’ll just bring the plate away” He locked eyes with Niall before he left the room.

"So, exercise?" Niall raised his eyebrow teasing. "Niall, jeez shut up" Harry chuckled. The door opened again and Louis got in. "I hate you" Harry pouted as he kiked Niall with his healthy leg. "Nah, I know you love me babe" "Don’t call me babe, you are stupid" Harry crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Now get up I have to move my leg" Harry said as he catched Louis’ eye.

Niall laughed and got up “Alright, I’ll let you guys get to work, gonna grab a drink, you want something Haz?” He asked and Harry nodded “Maybe a twix bar?” “Alright, Princess” Niall winked and left while he was laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled “He is such an Idiot” He said and Louis smiled weak back. He wasn’t sure what to say so he nodded and started to bend Harry’s leg.

"So, do you know if I can like leave the room?" Harry asked. "Yeah, sure, You can, but you have to use the wheelchair" "Alright" "If you want I can get you one then you can go outside with Niall" Harry nodded "Can you come too or do you have to work?" Louis shrugged. "At the moment I’m needed in here, but I have lunch break from 1 till 2" "Ok, after you have eaten, maybe we can go out then" Harry said.

He wanted to slap himself, that sounded weird as fuck. ‘maybe we can go out then’ Jeez.

A smile creeped over Louis’ lips though “Ok, we can do that” Harry smiled back and started to feel giddly inside.

 

Harry noticed a change in the behavior of his friend, he was kind of taking his distance, but why? Did he notice that Harry and him weren’t on the same level again? Even though if Harry was honest, he thought they’d get along great. He didn’t want to ask though, he was scared to hear the truth. There was nothing more important than to keep Louis in his life right now.

They did go outside and Harry would say it were the best 15 minutes of his life. Maybe only because Louis was by his side and he was finally breathing air again after 3 days? Harry wasn’t sure how many days he had spent in the hosptial so far and he didn’t care, because of one certain nurse.

Louis had helped Harry to get back into his bed once they were back in the hospital for dinner. “I feel bad that you have to get me food and stuff” Harry said once he had laid down and Louis made sure that the mediactions were still full. “It’s my job you idiot” Harry shrugged. He didn’t want to say what he wanted to say. Were they friends? Were they best friends?

"I’ll be back with your dinner in a bit" Louis said and smiled at the boy before he left the room.

~

After Louis shift had ended he came back into Harry’s room. “Hey, wanted to say goodnight, I’ll be back tomorrow” He smiled while he held a bag in his hand. “You are leaving?” Harry bit his lip, he didn’t want him so leave yet. “Well” Louis started but decided to shut up. “Can’t you stay a little longer? I bet you still want to have the revenge for the card game” Harry said and Louis chuckled “Right”

The boy let his bag drop on a chair as he sat down next to the bed to get the cards out. They played for about 30 minutes when it knocked on the door. Anne came in. “Hey Mom” Harry glowed at her “Lou and me play cards and I’m winning again” Harry cheered and Louis laughed “Hey Anne” “Hey you two” She smiled down at the two boys as she removed Louis’ bag to the table in the room so she could sit down on the chair.

"Everything’s fine?" "Yes, his knee healing great and we are about to move it again a bit, of course he has to do to rehab for a while but it’s a beginning" Louis jumbed into nurse mode right away which caused Harry and Anne to chuckle. "That’s great" Anne said then and Louis blushed knowing why they were amused.

Louis looked to his clock and Harry imediately sighed, he didn’t want the boy to leave. “I think I gotta go, I bet your Mom wants something from you too” He chuckled and got up “No, you are fine Louis” Anne smiled and Louis smiled back “Thanks, but I have a cat that is hungry” He said and Harry didn’t argue that Louis never mentioned a cat, he can’t force the boy to stay when he didn’t want to.

”Ok” Harry said then and Louis locked eyes with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, good night” “You too” Harry said back. Louis turned around to Anne “Good night” “Good night Louis” She laid her hand on Louis’ shoulder. The boy then grabbed his bag and walked out of the room,

Anne spotted Harry pout. “Sweety, you know he’ll be back in a couple hours” She said and sat down on the bed. “I know” He said and shrugged “But still” he added and Anne chuckled while she pulled Harry’s head into her chest to hold him. “What happened?” She asked.

"He was acting weird, he slept here yesterday and he didn’t want to stay today, do you think he still wants to be my friend?" He asked and Anne pulled Harry’s head away so she could look at him. "He slept here?" She asked and Harry blushed but nodded "Yes"

~

The week passed by fast and Harry’s knee got better. The younger boy still noticed that Louis was in some way still keeping the distance with him ever since Niall had been there but Harry tried to push it to the back of his mind.

"So Curly, today you can leave" Louis came into the room with the boy’s breakfast. "Really?" Harry asked. If he was honest he wasn’t happy about it, he could stay here for the rest of his life as long as Louis was here. "Yes, I talked to the doctor and your x-ray from yesterday looks great.

"That’s awesome" Harry said without trying to sound excited. Louis put the plate down and locked eyes with his friend. "What’s the matter? You are literaly the first one frowning about to leave the hospital and I have been working here for 2 years now" "It’s just- We won’t see each other again" "Hazza, you know I live here in town?" "I know, but you are working all the time" Louis laughed "No, I have each day 4 hours lunch break and then 1 hour when every patient got their dinner, when I have day shift" "But then why were you here all day long?" Harry chuckled and started to cut himself a piece of waffle.

Now it was Louis who was laughing. “Are you serious Harry?” “Yes” Harry nodded and started to eat. Louis rolled his eyes “I have to go, I’ll be back to give you more information about when you can leave” Harry wanted to say something but Louis was already gone.

~

When Harry had finished eating and texted his Mom that he was allowed to go home today Louis came back in. “So, I talked to your doctor and he said he’ll look after you in the next 2 hours so you can check out before Lunch” “Ok” Harry nodded and bit his lip “But what about tomorrow? You are going to visit Tina, right?” “Yes” “Van I go with you?” “Of course you can” Louis chuckled and gathered the empty plate.

"I have your phone number, I’ll let you know when I’m picking you up" "Ok" Harry said and smiled, Louis smiled back and then the door opened and Niall came in. "Guess who is leaving the hospital today?" Niall cheered and high fived Louis. "I better get going" Louis said and pointed to the door. Harry nodded and watched Louis leaving the room.

"I feel like he doesn’t like me" Niall pouted and Harry laughed. "I think so too, ever since you were here last week he is acting strange" "Maybe he is jealous because I’m your best friend" Niall stuck his tongue out. "Who says you are my best friend?" Harry teased and Niall laughed.

"When can you leave?" Niall asked and sat down on the bed. "The doctor will check on me in the next 2 hours and then I can go" "Amazing. I’ll take you to get some ice cream to celebrate"

Harry looked to the clock “Isn’t it friday today?” “Yes, why?” “Becaus you are suppost to be in school?” “Nah, I told them I have to pick you up from the hospital to get you home, I’m excused” “But my Mom said she-” Harry got interrupted as Niall’s finger landed on his lips to shut him up. “No, your Mom can’t come because she is on a business trip” Niall said and raised his eyebrows to make sure Harry would get the hint.

~

"So, you have already packed your couple things?" Louis asked as he came into the room. Harry already wore his everyday clothes again and sat on the bed with his crutches next to himself while Niall sat on the chair. "Yes" Harry said "My Mom will be here any second" He added and Louis nodded. "I would stay longer but I have to assist a surgery. I will call you because of tomorrow alright?" "Ok" "What is tomorrow? Already making plans to cheat on me?" Niall said dramatic and Harry chuckled "Jeez Niall, don’t be jealous you idiot" "Yes, I see it infront of me, you’ll get back married" "Shut up" Harry laughed and threw a pillow at his friend.

"We are visitng Tina" Harry said then "Oh, the lady you talked me about?" Niall got excited. "Yes, her" "That’s cute, tell her I said Hi" "Ok?" Harry said and looked at Louis who had his stare fixed on the ground.

"Then, good luck with your surgery" Harry said and smiled as the older boy looked up at him. "Thanks, I’ll need it" Louis placed a smile on his face. "I’ll see you tomorrow Harry and I guess I’ll see you around Niall" "Of course we will" He waved at the boy and smiled.

Louis locked eyes with Harry one more time, before saying goodbye and then he left.

Harry sighed.

"What is now?" "Can he come back?" Harry asked and Niall chuckled "Damn boy, you are deep in it" Niall said. The door opened and Anne came in. "Hey sweety" Anne said and then she spotted Niall "Niall, love, why aren’t you at school?" "Because you are on a business trip and I have to pick up Harry" He said and smiled.

Anne just nodded, she wasn’t in the mood to sent Niall away since he had spent a lot of time here since she didn’t have the time herself. “Alright, then let’s go. You have said goodbye to Louis?” She asked and Harry nodded “Yes, kind of, he needed to get ready for a suregery, he will call me later when he is picking me up for tomorrow though”

 ~

When Tina spotted the curly haired boy at the door next to the other one she started crying. But it was alright because Harry was crying too to finally see the woman again who had raised him. Tina pulled both boys in for a hug and started to sob even more. “I knew you two would find each other” She had whispered.

After they had calmed down, they sat down in the garden. “Ok now, you two, explain me everything” She said happy.

Harry felt more like he was introducing his boyfriend to his Mom on how they have met and they had gotten together even though he had been growing up with him, but he didn’t mind. He liked the thought of Louis being his boyfriend.

~

The day was fun, it was amazing to catch up with Tina and he also got to know more about Louis. The woman repeated herself so many times that she knew Harry and Louis would find their way back to each other. It sounded cliche but it was alright.

~

"Thank you so much for taking me with you, it was great to see her again and to actually spent time with you when you are not working" Harry chuckled and Louis nodded. They sat in the car infront of Harry’s house.

"Same here" "You don’t know how weird it was to wake up this morning without getting breakfast in bed" Harry pouted and Louis laughed "I bet, but I bet it’s great to sleep in your own bed again" Harry nodded "That was one of the less pro’s" Louis laughed again.

"It’s already after 12, you really should get inside or your Mom won’t let me hang out with you again" "Lou, I’m not 10 anymore" "I know Curly, but still" Harry laughed and locked eyes with Louis. "You really should go now, I have a cat to feed"

"You don’t have a cat, you always use it as an excuse" Louis bit his lip while his eyes were locked with Harry. He had a hard time to fight against the urge to kiss the younger boy.

"You know, it’s crazy how we haven’t seen each other for so long but still, we have picked up where we had left off" "I know" Louis agreed and sucked his botton lip in his mouth.

"But I’m serious, go inside now" Louis said, it almost hurt to not kiss him right there.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" Harry asked offended and curious. "Because i don’t want to ruin it" "What?" "Everything?" "What is there to ruin?" "Our friendship and your relationship with Niall" Louis said serious and locked eyes with Harry again.

"My what?" Harry asked, he wasn’t sure if he had understood the boy clearly" "Your relationship with Niall, he is such a nice boy and-" Harry couldn’t keep his hand to himself and gently slapt Louis on the cheek so he would shut up.

"For what was that for?" Louis asked shocked but he wasn’t angry, he just hadn’t expect that. "Why do you think Niall and Me are in a relationship?" Harry asked and raised one eyebrow. "Because he was there throughout your stay in the hospital, he got you flowers, chocolate, a card and I heard you saying you loved him"

Harry bit his teeth together, that was why Louis was keeping the distance to him ever since Niall was there.

"You are dumb" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Niall and me are not in any relationship, he is my best friend. The last person I would _ever_ think about dating is Niall, I mean I love him to death but I couldn’t _ever_ be with him in that way" "Oh" Louis said and looked down. "But-" "No buts" Harry said, he didn’t want to hear anything about that ever again.

"Ok" Louis said "I guess I should have asked you" "Yes, you should have, and anyays if I would have had a boyfriend I would have told you" He said and leaned back against the seat. He then opened his eyes, he had just outed himself, great, now he is wating until he is getting kicked out of the car.

"I hope so, I would have told you too" He said and Harry locked eyes with him and smiled. "You know what, I’m getting hungry" Harry said then and Louis nodded "McDonalds take away?" "Yep" Harry chuckled while Louis started to drive again.

~

They parked on a side road and climbed ontop of the car. “You know, I have always seen that in movies and it’s actually a lot of fun” Harry said while he ate a frie. “I know, same, just never had anyone to do it with” “Yes, me neither” Harry laid himself on the back and stared up.

"Do you have those nights when you feel like you can do anything?" Louis asked while he laid down next to Harry, the burgers and the fires already forgotten. "Yes" Harry turned his head so their eyes could meet. "There is actually just one thing that I want to do now" Louis said and Harry crossed his arms behind his head.

"What is it?" He asked while he closed his eyes. "Well" He heard the younger boy say and then he felt a breath hitting his nose. He opened his eyes and looked right into Louis’ who was hovering over him. "Tell me when to stop" Louis whispered and leaned in. Harry laid his arms around Louis’ neck to show him it was alright, then he closed his eyes and felt soon after soft lips on his own.

Harry kissed back and pressed Louis even closer to him, was that really happening?

The younger boy felt a tongue sliding through his lips.

Yes, that was really happening.


End file.
